russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly
April 1, 2014 “I’m with the sequestered TV network IBC-13 is still on the Big 3 and the undisputed number 3 station to try to denied by the duopoly. It’s a challenge, but I’m not happy.” Thus vowed Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV. “I have very strong allies in the chairman himself Eric Canoy, in the sequestration and in the people of IBC-13 who all know their trade very well,” added Dyogi, the newest head of IBC Entertainment TV. LAURENTI Dyogi, IBC Entertainment TV Head Dyogi is convinced that IBC-13, which Canoy acquired in 2011, has made a huge impact and that giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7 were already feeling its effects. In fact, he pointed out, big-name stars from both channels have transferred to IBC-13, also called the Kapinoy network. Basketball fans who watching for the PBA games on IBC-13 that are also getting good ratings on Saturday and Sunday for only one game. “We’re at this stage when we’re still keeping up for privatization, when we’re only just starting to introduce ourselves to viewers,” he admitted. “We’re building, brick by brick. We’re getting there.” He added that IBC-13 was determined to use all of its resources to succeed. “It has many platforms now; it’s just a matter of populating the grid—that’s where I come in.” He said IBC-13 made by the network on the demographics of local TV viewers in an aggressive has also grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7 and edging out with TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number three and eventually become number two," they revealed. For those who will crave for updates on Kapinoy talents, there’s Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13 and CelebrityDATCom for fair showbiz news reporting. Majority of showbiz news coverage is more focused on their talents when a vehicle for IBC stars to promote their new TV shows and movies. It made that IBC-13 is a solid number 3 in ratings while concerned to TV ratings in Mega Manila and National Ratings, showing the AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media to presents their results. DYOGI’s team recently launched Carita de Angel, a fantasy series about an angel starring Mutya Orquia and Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series about a teen mermaid tale starring Janella Salvador. Dyogi’s team will be launched two new weekend primetime variety shows—''DMZ-TV'' (upscale viewers) and Dingdong n' Lani (the musical show)—and came up with “feel-good primetime programming” for weekdays via Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Your Heart, My Love. It has pioneered two fantasy series—''Carita de Angel'' (started on September 30, 2013) and Janella in Wonderland (started on January 13, 2014)—which air from Monday to Friday before and after Express Balita. He plans to launch “at least new Kapinoy stars” and “come up with new, exciting and compelling programs” for 2014. “The network has very few in-house talents—probably around 30. Stars are made—we will make them for IBC-13. We will also launch the established love teams in 2014,” Dyogi declared. It began the established love teams of Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz (SamJun) in Carita de Angel, Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) in the hit primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and the hit Sunday teen drama series Friends 4Eve''r and JoChard (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) from the light romantic sitcom ''Maya Loves Sir Chief, as well as SueLil (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos) and LizGo (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) from Friends 4Ever. 'IBC stars for its 54th anniversary celebration' : Programs : APO Tanghali Na! : Stars : Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas and Antoniette Taus (APO Tanghali Na!) : Programs : TODAS Kids : Friends 4Ever : Frijolito : Stars : Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Friends 4Ever) : Rica Peralejo, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Jeric Raval (Frijolito) : Programs : Sandy's Romance : Stars : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Sandy's Romance) : Programs : Maya Loves Sir Chief : Whattaboys : Happy TODAS : Stars : Ramon Bautista with the crew and staff (Sic O'Clock News Naman) : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) : Programs : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? : The Million Second Quiz : Born to be a Superstar : Stars : Drew Arellano with the staff and crew (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) : Anja Aguilar with the top finalists are Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and Ronald Humarang (Born to be a Superstar) : Programs : Carita de Angel : Janella in Wonderland : Stars : Sam Pinto, Mutya Orquia and Rodjun Cruz (Carita de Angel) : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Andrei Felix (Janella in Wonderland) : Programs : Crazy Little Thing Called Love : Your Heart, My Love : Stars : Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) : Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo (Your Heart, My Love)